Wishes
by danderson
Summary: “When you love someone, all your saved-up wishes start coming out.” - Elizabeth Bowen
1. Prologue

Fiyero sighed. It had been a trying day, a long day. A long and trying day full of long and trying ordeals, one of which was assisting Galinda in her quest for the perfect pair of earrings, the other was trying to get Elphaba to pay attention to him in History.

He had been relieved to escape to the solitude of his dorm room, which was rare. Always the life of the party, Fiyero rarely spent time on his own, but he felt he needed it.

The two women in his life were exhausting him. It was true that he was dating Galinda, and that Galinda was adorable, but her room mate... It was Galinda's room mate Fiyero couldn't shake from his thoughts. He had tried and tried to get to know the girl, but she resisted, stubbornly. She did everything stubbornly.

_Elphaba is a complete mystery, while Galinda says almost every little thing that comes into her head! I wish... Oh, how I wish that Elphie could borrow a little from Galinda. _

Fiyero sighed again, not noticing the alignment of the stars, the fullness of the moon, and completely unaware that, in their dorm room, Elphaba and Galinda took that moment to hug goodnight.


	2. Ramifications

"Elphaba," Galinda said, poking her room mate's still form. "It's time to get up."

Elphaba groaned and peered out at her room mate. "Your outfit is boring," she pointed out.

Galinda sighed. "I know," she said, sounding a little nervous. "I tried on so many others, but none of them felt right. This was the only one I could stand to have on longer than ten seconds." Galinda knew that something was wrong. She knew she should want to wear something frilly, that she should have spent a lot more time on her hair and makeup, and that she shouldn't have woken up so early. As it was, she found herself adorned in a royal blue frock with a black belt and simple black heels. "Elphaba, wake up," she tried again.

"Lindy, I'm exhaustified." Elphaba sat bolt upright in bed, clamping her hand over her mouth. "What did I just say?"

Galinda looked like she'd smelled something foul. "You said 'exhaustified', which I _know_ to be a perfectly suitable word, yet somehow am I revolted to hear it!"

"Something is wrong," Elphaba said, squinting one eye as if trying to train it on the problem. "Do I have time to do my hair?"

"Who knows," Galinda shrugged. "It's just class."

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. "Don't let anyone in," Elphaba cried. "I'm all... awful looking!"

Galinda rolled her eyes and made her way to the door, finding Fiyero on the other side of it. "Oh, good morning, Fiyero," she said, smiling at him politely.

"Good morning, beautiful," he replied, leaning in to kiss her.

Her hand connected with his face so fast, neither had time to react. "What was _that_ for?"

"Oh, Oz, I'm so sorry! I don't know... Elphaba and I are both feeling a little strange this morning," Galinda said, wondering what she should do to make it up to him. Coming up with nothing, she stepped back to invite him in. "I mean, look at this outfit I'm wearing. I am quite sure that I shouldn't want to wear it, but simply couldn't abide wearing anything else."

Elphaba emerged from the bathroom, her hair pulled back in a sleek ponytail and the small amount of makeup on her face going a long way. She'd curled her eyelashes and put on mascara. A little bit of lip gloss (that looked entirely appetizing to Fiyero) and a light dusting of blush brought out her features in a way that made both her room mate and the young prince stare at her. "Oh, Fiyero," she gasped, embarassed that he was seeing her not fully dressed. "I look a fright! But maybe you could help me pick a dress," she said, the idea lighting her face.

It was hard to say how Elphaba was going to be able to find a dress, given that she owned nothing akin to the personality change she'd seemingly gone through. "Um, sure, Elphie..." Fiyero agreed, looking to Galinda for support, but finding none.

Elphaba almost fainted when she opened her wardrobe to find nothing but dreary frocks in the designated space. "This can't be right," she said. "But I know I wear them all the time... Something must be really wrong."

She turned to look at Galinda and Fiyero, waiting for them to supply just what that "something wrong" could be. "Maybe I have something," Galinda said, walking to her closet. "We don't want to be late for class."

It took Elphaba a very long time to get ready, which would have been fine if she'd been awake with the sun as usual. But Elphaba had overslept, and so she was late to class for the first time that semester.

Everybody stared when Elphaba, Fiyero and Galinda entered, a few aware of Galinda's blue dress and Elphaba's lavender one, but most simply shocked that _the green girl_ was late.

Galinda rolled her eyes and clipped to the front of the class, but Elphaba hesitated.

"Everyone is staring at me," she said, nervously twisting the ends of her hair around her fingers.

"Well, maybe it's because you're so beautiful," Fiyero winked, unable to help himself.

Elphaba smiled slyly. "You're a smooth talker, aren't you," she drawled, leaning into him.

Fiyero forgot at that moment how to breathe, but, eager, he recovered quickly. "Only when the subject is inspiring."

"Let me know if I can help feed your imagination," she shrugged, looking seductive as all hell as she tossed that little comment over her shoulder, her hair swishing as she walked away.

Fiyero's legs felt like jelly. Flirting wtih Elphaba usually ended after one or two pathetic attempts and a withering glare or seven from said green girl. This had been... like jumping off a building. He was on fire, heat sizzling over his skin and trying to escape the collar of his shirt, and he was far too turned on to remain standing. He fell into the nearest chair and slumped down in it, hoping the entire room couldn't hear his heart beating out of his chest.

He wanted her. And he wanted her to want him. He didn't care that it seemed like something was amuck with Elphaba and Galinda. He didn't care that it was almost as if they'd switched. He couldn't reconcile getting too much out of Elphaba this way, but maybe just a kiss...

He would have to break up with Galinda, first, though. He had known that for awhile.

But if Elphaba was going to be flirting with him on a regular basis, he had to get out fast, because he didn't know how long he could resist cheating on his girlfriend if Elphaba's eyes were going to stare straight into his, looking... Looking so damn smoldering.


	3. Adaptation

**AN: Blah blah, bad author *scolds self* blah blah. I do apologize, and I appreciate your sticking with me and reading and reviewing.**

**d~**

_Oh my Oz. Kill me now. Just strike me dead. I repent for all former sins. I'll call every girl I ever shamelessly flirted with and tell her I'm sorry. I'll call every guy I ever stole a girl from with my shameless flirting and buy him a pint. Just please._

_Oh, please._

Fiyero exhaled deeply and glanced at the figure in front of him before averting his eyes. "It's... I can see a lot of you," he finally said.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "That's not helpful at all."

She was facing away from him, but twisted at the waist to glare at him, peering over her shoulder in what Fiyero considered to be a most seductive way. Her long, dark hair cascaded down her back, almost to the top of the skirt she was trying on.

She had just tried on a dress.

She hadn't put a blouse back on.

Fiyero was unable to focus on the new skirt.

The new skirt was not the most enthralling thing about Elphaba.

Her bra was.

"I'm trying to help, I promise," he said, still squinting determinedly at his very shiny boots. "But maybe you could put a blouse on?"

"Oh," Elphaba realized. "Whoops!" She kicked her heel back and reached for her blouse, throwing it hastily over her shoulders and buttoning three buttons before doing a spin for Fiyero. "Now will you tell me?"

"You look stunning," he admitted, dumbfounded.

"Yero," she giggled. "You didn't even look at the skirt."

He'd been caught mooning at her face. "Toss the skirt," he murmured. "You're stunning no matter what you wear."

She paused, a brief look of confusion swimming in her eyes, and she blushed, so faintly it almost didn't register, before she shrugged. "I should have brought Galinda," she announced, turning back to the mirror. "Not that she's been very stylified lately."

Fiyero noted that Elphaba didn't even pause after the use of the word 'stylified'. He'd been noticing more and more that Elphaba's Galindafication didn't phase her at all, and it worried him. When she and Galinda had both first emerged as vaguely resembling one another in personality, they had often balked at what they were saying or doing, as if knowing they didn't really agree, but perhaps were not entirely at the wheel of their decisions.

Now, Elphaba kicked, twirled, trilled and flirted without hesitation or remorse, and Fiyero, who had enjoyed it in the beginning, was starting to miss the old Elphaba, the one he'd fallen in -

"Fiyero? Are you coming?" Fiyero looked up from his daze and found Elphaba at the doorway to the change rooms. "Or are you going to _unhelp_ other women decide which skirts to get?"

Her trademark raised eyebrow was more flirtatious, more sexy, now. Fiyero hastily stood and followed her out, wondering how far beyond this current state Elphaba might go.

She wasn't even Galinda-adjacent anymore. Even Galinda might have shown a little modesty regarding wearing only a bra in front of her friend's boyfriend, whereas Elphaba was almost as shameless as...

"As shameless as I am," he realized, quietly. "That's absurd. She's not _me._ I would never kick and twirl. In a girlie way, anyway."

"Fiyero, are you talking to yourself?"

"No," he lied, caught. "Let me grab your bag for you."

Elphaba nodded and handed her new garment over to him. He frowned. _The old Elphie would have told me she had two arms and a heartbeat and could do it herself._

Elphaba leaned close to him and linked her arm with his as they walked. "Thanks," she whispered, her mouth near his ear. "It's nice having a strong man around to help with... all sorts of things."

She smirked at him when he looked at her in alarm, and then turned her focus forward once more.

_Maybe a little while longer with this Elphaba wouldn't be the worst thing_, Fiyero decided. _After all, it's not hurting anybody._

oxOxo

"I feel so hurt!" Galinda cried.

"I - I - I - we -we - we-" Fiyero sputtered.

"You went shopping _without me_!"

Elphaba and Fiyero cast guilty looks at one another. "Yes," Elphaba admitted. "We did." At Galinda's resumed wail, she continued on. "But only because lately you haven't seemed to want to..." Galinda's eyes filled with tears. "All right. I'm sorry."

"That's just it, Elphaba," Galinda said. "I _don't_ want to! And now _you're_ going and having fun shopping and _I'm_..." she paused, taking a settling breath. "I'm _reading_."

"Well, I like reading," Elphaba offered, fighting the shudder she swept over her body. "Or, I used to. Books smell." She turned to Fiyero. "Did you know that books smell?"

"Not now, Elphie," he murmured, nodding toward Galinda.

"Books smell like _knowledge_," she informed them coolly.

Both nodded. "Yes," Fiyero said, mechanically.

"So, do you want to come shopping with me tomorrow?" Elphaba offered. "I need some new shoes, and Fiyero got tired of shopping so quickly today that we didn't get to it."

"Oh, I don't know," Galinda said, tugging nervously at a lock of her hair.

Fiyero recalled that Galinda's hair had once bounced in precious curls around her shoulders. Now, it hung limply, like sad wheat. It hung like sad wheat against her emerald blouse-clad shoulders. _But she's still beautiful_, he reminded himself. _Very beautiful._

"Could we go to the bookstore afterward?"

Elphaba, wide-eyed, stared beseechingly at Fiyero. "That's a great idea," he offered, betraying her. "Some shoes for Elphie and some books for Lindy."

"Don't call me that," Galinda pouted. "Ugh."

"Fine. Tomorrow I'll drag you shopping, because you want to go," Elphaba intoned, sarcasm dripping pleasantly and familiarly from each word, "And then we'll go to the book store."

Galinda nodded, satisfied. "Fiyero, do you want to come?"

Fiyero looked between the women in his life, and shoved his hands in his pockets. Both at once tended to be dangerous. Especially both at once when things were this complicated.

"Maybe next time," he offered.

_When I've prepared myself for the girl I'm dating acting like the girl I wish I was dating, while the girl I wish I was dating acts like an Ozdamn Siren._


End file.
